A Gambler's Hand
by J.A. Diablerie
Summary: In a world where pirates are plenty, the navy is misguided at best and some people have superpowers, it is good to consider your options. It is a perfect kind of place for a man who knows when to take chances. A gambling man. But sometimes life throws your way a few Wildcards, and all you can do is adapt to the new situation, no matter how surprising. OC


**Episode 1: A Fated Meeting! A Gambler Arrives in the Midst of Battle!**

* * *

He was a patient man. Very patient. Almost Saint-like. He knew what an asset being patient was, a valuable resource.

And he _disliked_ wasting resources.

He was a survivor. He had to be, where he grew up. He had to be, how he lived. It was how he had built his raft after getting marooned on an island. It was how he was able to scavenge enough food and water to make a trip. A trip that didn't guarantee escape, or even survival.

And, despite lacking motivation, he knew it was not very pleasant to just accept death.

He was a lot of things. But most of all, he was a gambler. He took chances and saw opportunities. He played the game of life and was intent on winning at any cost. And he appreciated money and things of value, a part of why he was marooned in the first place. Getting caught cheating was quite embarrassing. A momentary misstep in an otherwise flawless play.

It was this gambler that took the chance of survival, the chance to find land before his food and water ran out. Five days, they could last him. Seven, if he rationed them enough.

It took him eight days before he finally saw land. His last rations had ended late at midnight, so he still had some energy to spare, though not a lot. It would be enough though. He had survived, which meant he won his bet. He was content with this knowledge.

As much as any gambler worth their salt, he like winning.

But when he got closer to the cliff-lined shore which housed a slope into the mainland, he came to notice a predicament. A new parameter. A large ship was docked on the shore, bearing a black flag.

Pirates. A lot of them too, running with a bizarre cat-motif. Grand.

It was a consolation he wasn't carrying any money at the time. The rats that marooned him did have enough decency to leave him to die with all his possession – or do you call that stupidity – but weren't decent enough to not take his money.

If he ever saw them again, they would die. It was not a threat, but a statement of fact. _No one_ took his money.

But that was not here and now. He faced another predicament. That slope was, to his knowledge, his only way to the island. He could try his luck to fight the pirates off. There were too many, and more importantly he was too tired and low on energy.

He'd need to make a gamble again. There was another ship also on the shore, a slight distance from the pirate ship, absolutely tiny in comparison. It was a small civilian ship, nothing special.

It would give perfect cover for him to enter shore and observe the situation. So he did slowly guide his raft towards the small ship, positioning himself for best coverage. Even one pirate noticing him could make this whole gamble a bust.

Once he was close enough he jumped off his raft, allowing it to drift off. No chances to fold now. His position was fairly good, allowing him a good view of what was happening on the slope.

He first looked at the large cluster of pirates. He didn't know their strength, but they were numerous. They were blanks. Perhaps they were weak, but he could only assume. Devil Fruit users? Unlikely, as East Blue, also known as the Weakest Sea, had a low number of these users ever documented. But like any gambler knows, nothing is ever impossible.

But they looked driven, like they had a plan they were ready to enact.

Then he looked up the slope, and what he saw surprised him. Standing up there were two people. An orange haired girl and a man with a long nose. What were they, he found himself questioning. Perhaps a last line of defence? No, more like the only vanguards ready for an oncoming invasion.

Invasion... that was what was happening.

But the odds he saw... they didn't look to be on the side of the two "heroes". They didn't look dangerous in the slightest, but appearances could be deceiving.

He continued to observe. It was too soon to make a call and reveal his cards.

It was as he predicted. The two, valiant as their stand was, stood no chance to overwhelming numbers. Their deaths were sealed.

That is, until a wild card came into play, two in fact. A swordsman and a boy wearing a straw hat arrived just in time to save the two. He did not know the boy, but that other person... A very distinct swordsman. He had heard of only man man who carried three swords. Roronoa Zoro, a bounty hunter.

Why he was here, he couldn't begin to guess. The scales had tipped, but the three were still at a disadvantage, number wise. But as he watched on, the scales in his head tipped some more. Roronoa was strong, worthy of his reputation.

But the boy. Something felt off about him, and not just because he seemed strong, but he couldn't place why. The rag tag team of four, their chances surprised him. But it was still too early for a judgement call. He would still bide his time.

A man from the Cat-pirates stood out. Likely a commander, or a vice-captain. A peculiar fellow with very distinct heart-shaped glasses. He used a technique on his own crew, hypnotism, he deduced and made sure not to stare at the swinging pendulum. He noted that neither did the man. The technique worked, absurdly.

The beaten and discouraged men turned into powerhouses. That man, The Hypnotist, his power was intriguing.

But it backfired, spectacularly. The Straw Hat Boy got affected too, likely on accident, and rushed the enemy pirates like a beast gone mad. But he didn't stop at them, instead running past them and to their ship. Showcasing incredibly superhuman strength, the boy ripped the figurehead of the ship off.

The Hypnotist acts fast before things can escalate, but makes a miscalculation. The Straw Hat Boy, put to sleep, is crushed by the figurehead, but most importantly the figurehead knocks out almost all the fighters The Hypnotist strengthened. A crucial failure to consider consequences of ones actions.

Then two new elements joined the playing field. Two distinguished members of the Cat-pirates came from the ship, ship guards most likely. They really dedicated to the whole cat-motif.

The two were ordered by The Hypnotist to go and take out the quartet, now trio. But the only threat was The Swordsman, Roronoa. The two seemed hesitant and frightened, but he was not fooled. He recognized a feint when he saw it. They wanted to be underestimated, to hide their potential until it was time to strike.

He was right. The leaner of the duo managed to rid Roronoa of two of his blades. A gutsy move, as swordsmen, the good ones, were known to value their weapons. It would certainly anger Roronoa, of there was no doubt.

Roronoa held his own against the duo, but he was at a major disadvantage. One moment he seemed to lose focus, but he had sharp eyes. He saw him take an slingshot pellet from an ally. A tactic to keep them out of the fight. To protect them, or because of the swordsman's pride? The chances were fifty-fifty.

Then another new player makes an entrance. A man dressed in a black suit, wearing round classes. And this time he knows completely who this man is. He had seen that face in a wanted poster, a long time ago. Simultaneously he drew the connection to the Cat-pirate crew.

... The time was now. Time to place his bets.

He took off, out of his safe observation spot and walked in a casual stroll. He knew to hide any signs of hesitation, fear or anxiety. Any good gambler would. He made it his fair share of the way before he was first noticed. The Cat-pirates saw him, but made no action against him. He walked up the slope right up to the halfway point, and stopped.

The man had just given the two Ship Guards an order. To kill Roronoa, Orange Hair and Long-Nose in five minutes, or die by his hand.

For the first time in a week, he spoke, his deep voice dry and raspy.

"A very final offer." He spoke, loud enough to draw everyone's attention. He looked straight on at the Glasses-Man, showing no emotion. "How very pragmatic of you. Just how it was said, such a long time ago."

The Glasses-Man stared him down with his own emotionless facàde. "And who are you?"

"I am a mere Gambler." "The Gambler" said evenly. He was dressed in an open black trench coat that ended on his knees, under it a grey vest and a white collared shirt. Around his neck was a deep red bow tie. On his lower body were dark grey pants and black shoes that maybe once held some shine to them. On top of his head sat a fedora that had certainly seen better days.

His hair, poking out under his head wear, was silver grey and his eyes were shadowed by his hat. But overall, the man looked absolutely ragged.

The Gambler pointed a finger at the man up on the top of the slope. "And I don't need your name, Captain Kuro. No, rather former captain of the Black Cat Pirates." He said calmly. "I still recall your face. A very famed man. I thought you imprisoned. A false lead, no doubt. Proof of your strategic merit."

Kuro narrows his eyes at this man. "You seem well informed."

"I am merely deducing from what I see, and what I know. Though I must question your strategy." He said, never breaking eye contact, not even to blink. "All these years, likely living under a false name and persona, and yet you look exactly the same. Either you are shoddier that I've heard, or you are arrogant."

His words stuck the intended nerves, and for a brief moment he saw irritation, perhaps even anger cross his eyes.

"My plans are not shoddy." He said with an edge of danger to his tone. The man carried himself like a gentleman, but that hid behind it a killer. The Gambler would need to be careful. "Now it is time I ask you a question, stranger. Who do you side with?"

"I hold no sides." The Gambler replies. "A moment ago, I was merely a Railbird, observing and assessing the competitors of two playing fields, assessing their hands. Now I am a take the part of a Joker. I decided it was time to place my bets. To make my final bet, I ask your intentions for this island."

"That is none of your concern." Kuro dismisses his question.

"They want to destroy the town and kill Kaya!" The Long-Nose exclaims. Kuro's eye shifts to look at the boy, annoyed.

"I see. I am quite sure I know your intentions then, boy." The Gambler addressed Long-Nose. It was time to place his bet.

"Your pirates, the Black Cats. They outnumber these four. They would seem be the safe bet." He says, dejected from any emotion.

Roronoa glares at this man, this enigma. "Bastard..." Kuro looks mildly pleased at the man's common sense.

"However," He continues. Kuro's mood evaporates. "A true gambler knows easy bets are not always worth the risk. Your goals are against mine. Your scale tips down. Further more, you outnumber these four _children_ considerably, yet look at the condition of your _army_. They are all  Rags on this game table."

The three conscious members of the four sneer at being called children, while Kuro visibly scowls at his forces being criticized such a demeaning manner.

The Gambler shifted, for the first time since stopping on his spot. "Siding with you, Captain Kuro, is a very counter-intuitive bet. I will place my bets on this quartet, instead."

Kuro glares him down, his form still unflinching. "I hope you are ready to die for that 'bet'."

"Such is the nature of the game. Now," He flicks his hand in Kuro's direction. Before Kuro can react, a shallow cut emerges on his cheek. "with the bets set, the game can continue."

Kuro looks furious, his cool broken. "Nyanban Brothers! My word still stands. Five minutes, or you all die."

The Gambler does not move. He has been observant this entire time. Even as the two Ship Guard's charge, he is not worried. He saw the Orange Hair Girl run down the slope and reach the two discarded sword. She threw them to Roronoa, who showed himself worthy of his reputation by finishing the two with one technique.

The Gambler walked closer, ignoring the disbelieving chatter of the Black Cat Pirates. "Impressive and effective. I'd heard as much, Roronoa Zoro, user of the Santoryu – The Three Sword Style."

Roronoa glared at him. He didn't trust him. "Who the heck are you?"

"For now?" The Gambler speaks levelly. "For now you may consider me an ally. Though it seems you do not need it. It is still too early to say how this ends. If, by the end, we both still stand, I will gladly tell you my name."

Roronoa stares at him, analyzing him. This man, this stranger, was almost unreadable in body language or expression. But for now he didn't seem to have reason to lie. "Tch. Just don't get in the way."

The Gambler merely nodded.

The Hypnotist was doing his trickery again. The larger of the two Guards had survived Roronoa's assault, likely due to being built so stocky. It was the same one used to strengthen the crewmen earlier. The Gambler made a preemptive choice to distance himself from Roronoa. A wise move.

The Cat Guard attacked Roronoa with an airborne stomp that shattered the ground. That Hypnotist was really something, able to enhance someones natural strength to this level.

But The Gambler was out of his attacks range, and with a flick of wrist his hand held five cards with a stylized white and blue diamond pattern.

" **Full House**." The Gambler says and throws the cards at the enraged Cat Guard with acute precision. Three cards passed the large man, the other two sunk themselves into his back, leaving shallow cuts. _Too shallow_. The Cat Guard's muscles were tough and protected by a layer of fat. It didn't even look like he noticed.

"Cards?" The Long-Nose said in a low tone The Gambler was barely able to make out.

The Gambler was uncertain his techniques would do much to this foe. Not without revealing his full hand, an extremely stupid move for him to pull. But he kept calm. The Cat Guard seemed solely focused on Zoro, perhaps subconsciously seeking payback for his loss.

While this was going on, the Orange Hair Girl had run in an attempt to reach the Straw Hat Boy. She did, by stepping on him, but The Hypnotist's pendulum, now identifiable as a Chakram. But instead of gutting the Orange Hair Girl, the Straw Hat Boy get's up and the Chakram imbedded into the back of his skull.

Miraculously the boy seems to simply shrug it off. _Devil Fruit_ , The Gambler bets to be his saving grace.

Something happens on the top, a young woman holding Kuro at gunpoint. Foolish to get so close to a man of Kuro's caliber. There are some words, which he only halfheartedly pays attention to. Enough to grasp the situation, but not enough to care.

The Long-Nose attempts to defend the girl with a slingshot of all things, but is unsurprisingly caught in Kuro's claws. A foolish risk. But then a fist extends across the slope and hits Kuro in the face, making him fall to the ground. It was that Straw Hat Boy whose arm had just extended, stretched. _A Devil Fruit?_ Well, looks like his bet was placed well.

Then some snot-nosed brats try to play hero and smack Kuro's downed face with improvised weaponry consisting of kitchen wear. He minutely shook his head at the sight of the three brats poking at a very, very big hornet's nest. Kuro could still kill them, easily. A man like him didn't go down with one punch.

Kuro does rise up and in retaliation injures Long-Nose. He knew what he was getting into and paid the price. He seemed alive and gave the kids an order to protect the woman, so his guts should be acknowledged despite his foolishness.

Kuro sent The Hypnotist to give chase kill the woman after making her sign a will. So this was about money. How understandably simple.

Roronoa took down the large Cat Guard soon after and grabbed the Long-Nose, allowed to escape to chase after The Hypnotist. This was allowed by a distraction by the Straw Hat Boy to keep Kuro from stopping the two. That left Kuro, The Gambler, that Straw Hat Boy as well as the Orange Hair. And it seemed the Straw Hat Boy was intent on taking Kuro on himself.

"You, the boy with the straw hat," The Gambler calls to him.

"Hm? Who are you?" The boy asks, eyeing me with a blank expression.

"A mere Gambler, and an ally, for now." He says. "You intend to take on Kuro?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wish assistance?"

"No."

"Do you take offense to unwanted assistance?"

"Nah."

He talks so simply, so sure of himself. The Gambler cannot read him properly. That is the first in a long time.

"Very well." He steps back and leans onto the cliff-side of the slope, arms crossed over his chest. "I will leave Kuro to you. Allow me to make sure the Rags do not bother you."

With a slight nod of acceptance and acknowledgement, the Straw Hat Boy faced off against Kuro. The Straw Hat Boy amazes me. He seems to fight for a very simple reason, a reason not worth betting on.

The Boy was a poor gambler. But he was confident in his abilities and power.

But it didn't seem to be enough. Kuro was too fast, too intelligent. He saw every opening and used it to his benefit.

Kuro was a good gambler. But his arrogance was a fatal flaw.

This fight... It could go either way, The Gambler mused silently.

After one landed hit on Straw Hat Boy, the pirates start cheering for Kuro. What an unwanted distraction, and ultimately useless. But Kuro lashes out at his "men" and talks of his plan and how they will never fail after all this time.

 _'What pitiful arrogance.'_ The Gambler thinks. Kuro truly would be a good gambler. But one that would make a lot of enemies indiscriminately and not live very long.

Straw Hat stops Kuro's next attack by grabbing a boulder and using it to break all the blades in one of Kuro's gloves before smashing him with it. Ingenious improvisation. The boy also says he too is a pirate. _Curious_.

Kuro is down, not out. The attack was devastating and Kuro is a fast one, the kind that don't get hit often. They never fully acclimate to pain. Not very often. Kuro does rise and shows a lack of concern for his men. They are simply pawns to his plan. A statement The Gambler can understand.

But that Straw Hat Boy... He outright refuses the notion and calls Kuro inferior as a captain to someone The Gambler does not recognize by name. This boy... he had confidence, gall and appeared to have strong values and beliefs.

Not a good gambler, at all.

But as a person... This boy was among the finest.

With one arching arm stretching punch Straw Hat sends Kuro into the cliff-side opposite to The Gambler's. He observes intently is stoically impressed.

But Kuro still stood conscious and able to fight. Then Kuro began leaning side to side in a way that left The Gambler guessing. But he did not disregard how worried the pirates seemed about this development. A frown, ever so slight, made it's way to his hidden brow.

And then Kuro just vanished.

The Gambler's eyes widened enough to be noticeable. _'That speed. I couldn't keep up!'_ And he had a sharp pair of eyes. His eyes darted around the scene, trying to find even a trace of the man.

Then one of the pirates fell down, cut. The Gambler's eyes widened a bit more. Again, he had seen nothing. Pirate after pirate fell from cuts that seemed to appear out of nothing.

The Gambler was shocked. He'd never seen speed of this caliber. It was... somewhat terrifying. A part of the cliff more up got slashed too by large claw marks.

 _'It strikes at random!'_ The Gambler realized. He needed to do something before-

"GAH!" The Gambler cried, a slash appearing across his chest. It would bleed badly and limit his mobility to almost nothing, but he could survive it. But he fell on his knees and clutched his chest to limit the bleeding. His energy was very low. He was near defenseless. He had underestimated Kuro's capabilities.

"Oi, strange guy!" Straw Hat screams at The Gambler in concern. Why? He doesn't understand why the Straw Hat Boy would spare him even a thought. He was an outsider, just a temporary ally.

He didn't move. It was safer. If Kuro struck at random then the safest place was by a spot that was already cut. The chances were small, but the chances of hitting the same spot twice seemed preferable to being a moving target.

Straw Hat too got some cuts, but all mere scratches. He looked at the sight of Kuro so brazenly killing his own men. And The Gambler could tell, clear as day, that he was getting extremely mad. The boy cares for his crew and to see this... it is an insult to his ideals.

A wall next to me is sliced, barely missing me, but Straw Hat Boy is hit badly for the first time since this travesty began. But then his hand reaches out and... catches Kuro and slams him to the ground. The Gambler can barely believe it.

 _'How did he...?'_ He wonders. _'Was it mere coincidence?'_

Kuro backed away and prepared to use the technique again. The Gambler didn't like his odds of surviving another round of that unscathed.

And yet, against odds, he does again survive with only his one injury. The Straw Hat Boy dodged that invicible attack? It seemed ludicrous. Impossible...

But, The Gambler reminded himself. _'There is no such thing as impossible.'_

Kuro continues his random assault for the third time. This time The Gambler fully expects to get slashed by those sword-claws. All the odds are against him.

And yet... Yet again, the Straw Hat catches Kuro and trips him.

 _'This boy... He is either incredibly lucky,'_ The Gambler thinks. _'or incredibly strong.'_

And for the the time he couldn't pick which was more likely. But he knew three times was more than a coincidence. The boy could see Kuro. Could predict him.

 _'How?'_ The Gambler puzzled. _'How?'_

As the smoke clears, Straw Hat is clinging to Kuro. The man is unable to escape or evade anymore.

 _'The game is set!'_ The Gambler concludes, standing up with shaking knees. He feels faint. Kuro stays arrogant to the very end, the fool.

Straw Hat finishes Kuro with a devastating elastic headbutt. Kuro falls down, and this time... He stays there.

The Gambler... he doesn't see what happened next. His vision started to blur and his hearing began to weaken. But he did manage to catch Straw Hat Boy running to his direction.

"Hey, stranger guy! You okay?"

He does not respond as his legs fail him, and before he falls unconscious from blood loss coupled with his previously weak state, he feels himself being caught before his body gets the chance to hit the ground.

And then he knew no more.

 **Episode 1**

 **¤-END-¤**

 **Next Episode** : Meet the Straw Hats! Your Name Is...?

* * *

Terminology:

Railbird = An observer in a poker game.

Joker = Aka, the Wildcard.

Rags = Cards that don't help the hand. A useless card.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was an absolute joy to write. Third person is usually so cumbersome to me, yet somehow this just clicked.**

 **Welcome to A Gambler's Hand! This is an OC-story, in case you didn't figure. You got a small glimps of our Main Character for this tale. A very mysterious stranger who seems to like a cool gambling-motif, aint he? Let's see how things go from here, yea'?**

 **This story will be updated when I am ready with new material. This can take anywhere from a day(if I'm feeling driven) to a few weeks(when procrastination strikes). So patience, my dear slaves- I mean, audience! Yes!**

 **And yes, there will be some shipping. Later. Muuuch later.**

 **¤-Until The Next Time We Meet-¤**


End file.
